Kotai Witch
by gabser221167
Summary: Story of a young girl named Kotai who enrolls at the DWMA  death weapon meister academy , but shes no ordinary weapon. In fact, shes half witch. But when she finally finds a partner in a young energetic boy, chaos begins!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first story I actually like the day after I write it. I've wrote a lot of stories, then read it the next day and cringed. Therefore, this is the story I choose to show to the public. It happened around 3:00 in the morning, after 6 hours of watching Soul Eater and reading fanfics. Unable to sleep, this popped into my mind. I think it turned out well enough, but feel free to yell at all my mistakes and how bad it is in a review (but put it in a way I can improve from). I won't take offence, unless it's like "oh this was so bad I puked", because I have no idea how to improve off of that. I fact, my writing is normally so bad it makes kittens cry…so read and review please!

**Rating: K+**

**Based in the Soul Eater universe during current timeline**

**Summery: **A girl enrolls in theDeath Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA), but she's not exactly your everyday weapon. In fact, Kota is half witch, half weapon, raised on the streets to trust no one. When a young energetic boy becomes her partner, the trouble begins!

**Chapter 1**

I look up at the huge building with its sharp red spikes and flaming candles. I hear a shout and look up to one of the spikes. I gasp as I see a blue haired kid yelling something to the crowd, though no one listens. No one is screaming about suicide or a maniac, so I keep walking. I stop at the entrance and take a deep breath. I smile to myself and step inside my new home.

But I don't belong here.

My dad was a weapon, so naturally I am one. However, my mom… my mom was a witch. Naturally I am too. I am a freak, unwanted by everyone. My mom was nice, or at least my dad said so. She hated being a witch, sought out to be killed just because of her title. She never did any magic besides Soul Protect, but somehow someone found out and a weapon and meister came and killed her. She never had a chance to fight back. She never did anything wrong, and I try to fallow in her footsteps. My dad killed himself when I was eight, unable to bear the guilt from not protecting her better. Only five years after she died.

I'm not going to take out my anger at the DWMA for something only two people did. If I did, I would be no better than the people who killed my mom. I'm 16 now, able to enroll. I never put much thought into it, just the fact I was a weapon.

I start making my way towards Lord Death's room, ignoring the horrified faces of people I pass. I'm used to it. I look hideous. I have nearly white pale skin with waist length jet black hair. But that's where the normal stops. I have patches of short, purple fur scattered across my skin, the largest patch covering half of my face. My nose is flat and points up at the end, like a cat's. Large pointed purple ears sprout out of the top of my head, and whiskers emerge from my cheeks. My eyes are neon green narrow slits with sharp, arrow-like pupils. A furry tail hides under my dirty dress, brushing my long skinny legs and long feet that automatically tip-toe when I walk. My skinny arms lead to hands with long razor sharp eyes.

I am Kotai, and I am a monster.

Well, I hope I delivered it well enough for at least somebody to come back for the next chapter. It was a bit short, but that's because I can't cram that much information into the introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey I'm back with a totally rockin' new chapter! I hope it turns out well; it's my personal favorite (so far). I wrote this directly after the first, so I was running low on writing energy… so it isn't that well written. THANK YOU MICROSOFT for making Microsoft word. With out it, I wouldn't be able to spell, correct grammar, or make it look pretty! Well, I need to stop babbling on about how much this program rocks…

**Chapter 2**

"Kotai, you are wanted in the Death Room." Professor Stein told me as I walk into class.

"Oh… Okay…"I turn around sighing, knowing it's about how I haven't got a partner yet, even though it has been a month since I enrolled.

Every time someone finally gets past my looks, the second they hear that I'm a witch, they make some sad excuse and leave. The last request I got was a week ago. They're probably going to kick me out for wasting their food or something.

I look at the sharp blades hung above my head as I walk down the hallway to Lord Death. I stop and bow at the reflection of Death in his mirror, and then I glance at the other person here. Oh, another request.

"Kotai, this is Kizuato." Death explains. I examine the cheerful boy. He's about my age, maybe a bit older, with neon red hair a little bit shorter than his chin. He's taller than me too, but it's his face that interests me. Average nose, wide goofy grin, but that's where the normal stops. His right eye is a bright green, but his left eye is purple and black swirled. A long jagged scar also runs from the center of his forehead, though his eye, and ends just below his cheek.

"Call me Ato!" he says very friendly. I'm surprised at how my looks don't seem to faze him.

I sigh, knowing this is there part where he'll run away in terror. "I'm Kotai. Half weapon, half witch." I say in a flat tone. He's speechless, of course. I start to turn around, but his voice stops me.

"So, wanna be my partner? You need one; I need one, so we might as well." I stare at him with my mouth wide open, reveling my fangs. Now I'm the speechless one. He holds out his hand, but I just stare. I somehow summon enough strength to lift my hand to shake his.

"I knew it would happen eventually, Kotai. Congratulations!" Death says in his cheery voice. I look toward the door as the bell rings, signaling schools out.

"So, can I come over to your place?" he asks as if we've know each for years instead of just seconds.

"Um…I don't exactly… _have_ a house." I say embarrassed.

"Oh… well… you could always stay at my house. Now that we're partners." I just give my head a slight nod. He half sprints away and I quickly chase after him.

I'm laughing so hard because I didn't realize that you tube was playing a episode of soul eater and I guess the beginning was quiet because the 2nd intro came on REALLY loud and scared the crud out of me. I guess I forgot to hit pause. Well, just wanted to share that bit of my forgetfulness with you.


	3. Chapter 3

N.A: Wow I need to write faster. And check for mistakes better. And use proper grammar. But I can't check over the files I've written because it's all on my laptop and it died. It gave out after 2 week of being on all day long and me watching SOUL EATER on it. I going to miss it if I can't fix it. Now I'm using my old worn down computer.

Tatsu-Ah-Rei, thanks so much for your comment. It helped me A LOT!

NOW ONTO THE STORY!

**Chapter 3**

No. Why? WHY?

I stare at Ato. I turn my head back to the thing sitting in front of me. He sits down on it and pats the seat for me to get on the green thing. A bike, of all things. I sit behind him, knowing there's no other option, unless I want to walk who knows how many miles.

When my dad first died, I didn't really know how to defend myself. I got into big trouble with the gangs on the street, most being biker gangs. Motorcycles remind me too much of those horrible moments, too horrible to even think about.

I snap out of my horrible memories as Ato hands me a helmet. I just grab it and shove it on my head, then wrap my arms around him in fear as the bike roars to life. I squeeze him even harder as it lunges forward, threatening to drop me.

I squeeze him once again as the thing turns to park. I was worried that I might snap a bone of his the way I kept freaking out, but it didn't help the fact I was scared to death of these things. I quickly jump off and nearly throw the helmet at Ato. He tries to suppress a grin, but he can't he help but giggle at me. I look behind me and gasp in horror. My long hair was tangled into knots. Big knots that would probably take a hour to brush out.

"Come on, lets get inside and fix that mess of yours," Ato replies to my silence. I don't know what exactly to say back. I've never had anything close to a friend. The only words I ever spoke were sarcastic remarks to those annoying gangs, or shouts at other homeless stealing from my supplies.

Instead, I just fallow him into the apartment. I'm suddenly hit with a wave of curiosity as he opens the door. A door to my new life. I see a few chairs surrounding a table by the light green kitchen, two red couches by a wide flat screen T.V, and a hallway in the middle of the two rooms that lead to a few more rooms.

"Welcome to my -uh, our, I mean, house! You're gonna love it here! The bathrooms the last door in the hallway, my rooms the blue door, and yours is the one across from it. It's just a guest room, but you can have it," Ato explains. I just walked towards the door he said was mine. Mine. I can't remember the last time someone let me have something without a fight. Without cuts from sharp blades that would turn to scars. Without shouting unspeakable words.

I place my hand on the cold doorknob, hesitate, then turn it. Its a plain white room with yellow curtains and a closet on the wall farthest from the door. A plain bed with white sheets stands next to the closet. A small lamp on a bedside table leans towards it. After a long silence, I finally utter a few words.

"Thank you, Ato"

"No prob! After all, its what you would've done too!" I stare at him. I'm not sure about that. How would he jump to a thought like that? He doesn't know anything about me. Only my name.

All my bottled up emotions finally hit me with the force of a train. No, not now! Why couldn't I wait until night, when nobodies there to see the tears stream down my face. My sight goes blurry and I fall to the ground. After a few seconds, my sight comes back.

I look up at Ato, wondering if he'll just laugh and kick me like the men back in the allies. I'm in shock as all he does is plop down next to me, and wraps his arms around me in a hug. I flinch at his touch, like my body is afraid of others. I can't take it anymore as I fall into his arms and sob. We sit there for a good ten minutes, me soaking his shirt with my tears.

Finally, when the tears can't run anymore and my throat is too sore for me to talk, I pull away from Ato. My body is exhausted as I get up and try to walk to the bed. Ato catches me as I stumble and helps me make my way to the bed. I just fall onto the bed, too tired to move anymore. He pushes my legs up on the bed, shuts the curtains, and walks out. I try to watch him leave, but my eyelids flicker shut before he reaches the door.

**A.N: **Wow, that took a lot out of me. This ends my introduction. I promise I'll get to fighting and school stuff soon! And maybe a few more characters. Wow I've still got a long ways to go. And hopefully soon my non existent writing skills be show up to yell at my drawing skills to move outta the way and do it right. And maybe I'll grasp the concept of grammar and spelling and... many other things that apply to writing.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: *eats leftover chips from Tatsu-Ah-Rei's mini celebration* Whoo hoo! I had to rewrite this whole thing all over again. I had an idea, then a better one popped up, but then a better one popped up again, so this is my 5th time writing the 4th chapter. Wow, who knew it would be so complex? I certainly didn't. The drawing part in my brain is slowly making room for writing, but wow its slow... I wonder if after writing this and posting it I'll have another better idea... that would stink so badly...

**Chapter 4**

We walk through the halls, heading towards the mission board. We were finally aloud to take on missions, and it was a big relief after a few weeks of just practicing. Since there was this bad accident with this one weapon, all missions have to be done with at least 2 groups. I stop in front of the brown mission board, examining the tags decorated with colorful signs and slips of paper.

"Hia, hia, HIA!" a voice pops out from behind me, startling me.

"Jazz! Don't sneak up on me like that! It's rude," I replied to her singing hello. We met a few days after I had moved in with Ato, when Ato and I went to investigate a screech coming from next door. Apparently, Jazz loves to sing, even though she's not that good. Her sisters, Harmony and Melody, don't have the heart to tell her, and I don't either.

"Sorrwie. I just wanna have fuwn..." She says with a pout. I look at her distractingly colorful dress. Today she was wearing a poofy pink knee length pink dress, lined with lace at the hems. Bright yellow socks made her pink ballet flats stand out even more, and a ribbon tied around her waist has the same effect. To top it all off, she was wearing a neon pink wig in pigtails that matched her eyes, crowned by fluffy yellow bunny ears. Ever since I met her about two weeks ago, she hasn't worn one thing twice, leading me to wonder how big her closet was.

I watch Ato high-five Melody, a tall black haired sporty girl with deep blue eyes. Her sister, Harmony, shies away from the crowd behind her. Harmony has long, shoulder length hair that she rarely removes from in front of her face. I've never heard her talk, as she's extremely shy.

"So, whatcha' wanna do? There's this one, but it might be a little too hard, seeing how this is your first mission and-" Melody explains, but is cut off by a whine from her sister.

"I wanna do THIS one, sis!" Jazz whines as she holds up a card in Melody's face.

"I don't really care which one we do," Ato tells Melody to avoid an argument between the two sisters. Shes just mumbles under her breath about how annoying and pushy Jazz can be.

"I don't really care, either," I add, hoping it'll clam down Melody.

"WHOOPIE! THEN ITS SETTLED! We'll take down this guy in nothing flat 'cause we's so AWESOME!" Jazz half sings, half screams as shes skips over to the counter to take the mission. All there of us just sigh as Harmony keeps her mouth shut.

/\/\/\/\

We pull up to the area the man, Chester-something, has been recently reported on Ato's green motorcycle. The Sisters came earlier than us, as they are already in the spot we picked to meet at.

"Okay, Okay, OKAY-" Jazz begins to shout as we cut her off with a loud shh. She blushes, then resumes her speech. "Okay, so he normally targets young women as his victims, all in this area. So how the heck are we supposed ta find hi-" Jazz begins but is cut short by a woman's screech from nearby. Jazz nods to her sisters, then jumps up and transforms into her weapon mode. Harmony catches a long pink (of course) bow, while Melody changes into a long, blue arrow.

I grasp Ato's hand, a motion that still feels weird to me, and transform. I feel my body changing, becoming a sharp, pointed sword. The handle looks like a purple vine, wrapped around and around, eventually coming to a tightly closed loop.

I watch the world flashing past me as Ato runs towards the screams origin. I watch the others flinch at a mangled, bloody body of a young blonde woman laying in the middle of the cobblestone street. I'm used to the sight of bloody beatings. Some kids wouldn't live if they were lucky. Those who weren't, however, were scared and deformed for life.

The thing that shocks me is the man that looms over her as a ally cat would stand over and protect it's prey. He looks relativity normal, but he has gray scars and stripes up and down his arms that lead to a completely mangled face. I can barely make out his eyes in the gray blob. He smiles and stares at Harmony, showing off rows of pointed yellow teeth. She backs away a bit in fear, but she quickly recovers and positions her bow to strike.

The creature jumps up and lands behind us, to take a surprise swipe at her with his massive claws that seem to have replaced his fingers. Ato quickly jumps in front of Harmony and uses me to block the powerful blow. I kneel over, grasping my stomach in pain. His claws had scraped over part of my blade, and now a long cut bleeds on my side. I hide the pain from Ato, knowing he would stop if he found out.

"Get... OFF!" Ato grunts as he kicks the monster's claws off me, while Harmony releases Jazz. She flies straight into where the demon's heart would me, and I watch in wonder as it poofs away into black gas. A single soul, scarlet dotted with red, appears where it was standing. Melody shimmers, and Jazz flies back to the bow. They both transform back into their human forms, while I do the same.

"You can have it, seeing how its your first mission. We really don't need it too badly" Melody speaks as I walk towards it, careful not to irritate my wound.

I feel the power flowing out of it, warming my body as I take the soul in my hands. I stand there for a second or two, absorbing the moment and adding it to my few good memories. I plop it into my mouth, finding to be very chewy. I swallow and cringe, the thought of eating it sickening me. That small action sets off a surge of pain in my side, and I collapse to the ground.

Ato helps me up with a very concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay? You should had told me! We would've been on the bike by now!" he exclaims, his worry lining his words. We hop over to the motorcycle and he helps me on, careful on to hurt me anymore than I am, and starts the engine. I wave bye to our friends as they run off to go home, knowing the cut wasn't too deep and I'll be fine. I grab a hold of Ato as we swerve onto the streets and smile, pride and victory overflowing out of me. Ato glances back at me, and I see a small but noticeable smile pop onto his face as we ride towards home.

A.N: Oh my gosh! My back is killing me! It hurts... and my eyes...ouch. I had to wing it in a few places. By just watching or reading the anime or manga, you don't get enough information! Like how the weapons feel in their weapon form, or how the soul tastes (yes I know there is that one part, but not much else). This was really, REALLY hard to write. I kept on messing up the tense, so I'm pretty sure there's a few bits I didn't catch. And the spelling. I'm finally trying to get better descriptive words in my vocab, so there should be improvement. Somewhat. I think I'm just gonna take a nap now...


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. UGGH! I'm sorry, I've been in a creativity block lately, as it seems all I can draw is fan art and come up with 0 original arts. *bangs head against computer* and OF COURSE I've broken my longest addiction ever! Sorry, Soul Eater Evans, Ed Elric is my new fav anime character of all time! Yes, it's Fullmetal Alchemist. Don't watch the first anime. Only read the manga or watch brotherhood (warning, not a command). Oh and I have over 7 different ways for this story to go, and I'm sick and tired of writing and re-writing chapters, so I'm just going wing it from now on. Most likely with little or no planning.**

**Chapter 5**

I sigh as we trug down the halls towards the exit. We just had learned how to- and what is- soul resonate, so of course Ato wanted to try it out as soon as we can. I push open the door and shiver as a cold fall breeze seams to flow into my body.

"Come on, Kotai!" Ato yells at me. I quicken my pace to catch up with the over excited red-head. We soon come to a stop at a small field where students are allowed to practice. "Okay, now weapon form!" Ato yells over dramatically as I sigh once again, and shift into my sword form. I still find it uncomfortable and strange for someone to hold me.

"So, all we have to do is try and find each others soul wavelength and match them?" I ask to make sure I got it all down. I watch Ato nod a reply as he starts to concentrate.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and begin to search for the boy's soul wavelength. It's a lot harder than I expected, like searching for that one perfect leaf among thousands of others. I finally grasp onto the thin strand of him, then try to make mine like his. I'm struggling really hard, as it seems my soul has a mind of it's own.

I suddenly clench my body together as pain ripples from my middle. The pain spreads out, as though it was a spear going through me. I scream as my vision fades in and out. I lie on the ground in my human form, my chest heaving from my intense panting.

"Kotai! What happened?" I hear Ato's half screams as my vision slowly comes back, and the pain ebbs away.

I try to give him a half grin, and weakly reply "Let's not try that again." I force myself up with some difficulties, not willing to let Ato see me in this sorry state. "Let's just go home," I barely breathe out, too shocked to talk. I walk away from him confidently, as though nothing had happened. Ato fallows, knowing I don't want to talk about it.

**A.N: OH MY GOSH! I think I'm going to scream with all the effort it took to make this. The whole time my mind kept on wavering back to Fullmetal Alchemist, so I kept on having to re-write this. I'm sorry it's so short! I'm just too lazy and distracted right now to write anymore. I don't like how this turned out. I couldn't get it just right. Blegh, oh well. Better to leave it as it is and just write a new chapter as practice. Cuz practice makes perfect. BTW, the only things that are mine is the story and the OC's. **


End file.
